More Than Pudding
by tetsia.howard
Summary: Bel and Fran go on a mission that turns dangerous FAST. B26, with a hint of XS. Rated M for minor gore and major language. Side story for Spilled Pudding.


AN: This is a side story to Spilled Pudding (which I PROMISE I'm going to update before the end of the week...). Please enjoy this bit of angsty fluff and as always reviews = love. 3 3 A big thanks to PrincessxthexRipper for beta'ing and keeping me on track with this. 3 you!

* * *

Every once in a while, I have to wonder if 'Varia Quality' was really just code for 'suicidal'. Seriously, Boss and the long-haired commander's pride was going to get all of us killed one of these days.

'Today might well be that day,' I couldn't help thinking to myself as the fake-prince laughed maniacally next to me. The mission wasn't supposed to be just the two of us, but the loud-mouthed Shark had gotten sick and Luss and Levi were on a different mission. So, it fell to us to take out the family that had attacked a Vongola banquet and put a bullet through the loud Vongola Sun Guardian's shoulder.

Belphegor threw a string of knives into the group of guards and pulled me down behind a divider wall. "Ushishishi, Froggie… we need to get out of here…" We had succeeded in taking out the Don and his immediate family, but the guards who were too slow on the uptake to stop us (really, what were they doing, having a drinking party or something?) were making a royal pain of themselves. I noticed that Bel's face was covered in dirt and his Varia jacket was ripped. Somehow, his crown stayed on his head, perfectly in position as the blonde looked me over. I absently hoped I'd be able to see his eyes when we got home.

"Hai, sempai… but there are quite a few of them. My diversions aren't affecting all of them… I think there are some Mist users in there as well." Ugh, I sounded exhausted. I'd had to use my 666 ring a bit too much, and it was starting to take a toll on me. Bel's sharp look said he'd noticed, but he was always paying a bit too much attention to me.

"You ok, Froggie?"

I just nodded once, closing my eyes and lighting my Hell ring. "This should buy us some time, Bel-sempai. You ready?"

The prince nodded, his grin getting wider. "Kaching! Let's go!" The Mist flames swirled up around us as we jumped up and surged forward. Bel happily ran his knives through the couple of people not affected by my tricks and we hit the door at the same time, diving out and running down the hall.

Bel was focused on getting outside, grabbing my hand and pulling me behind him. I felt, rather than saw or heard, something behind us and spun. My normally blank face fell… that gun was way too close to avoid, and it was aimed directly at Bel's head. "BEL!"

"Fran?!" I could hear his voice behind me as he turned, but there just wasn't any time left. I jumped forward just as the loud BANG echoed in the hallway. It felt like someone just shoved me into a concrete wall… I hurt… a lot. But I needed to help Bel… I turned my head to look at him, staring in wonder at his blood-covered face. No… no… please… tell me he's ok. I'll make a pact with my ring, anything… I tried desperately to summon my flames, to call my hell ring… but I couldn't move my arm.

Bel's voice caught my attention away from the pain, away from the fact that my limbs were completely ignoring me… "Ushishishishishishishi…. Ushishishishishishi…. Spilling the Princess' blood… what a wonderful thing… shishishishishi…" What the… princess? But wasn't he…?

Black spots were gathering in my vision, despite my efforts to blink them away. I hurt so much, but… Bel… I couldn't leave him alone. I couldn't… there were too many… As the darkness washed over my head, sucking me down, I heard the sounds of ripping flesh and my own voice, whimpering softly, "Bel…"

* * *

The guard was in the process of bringing his gun up again, when suddenly Bel was in front of him, and his knife was in his throat. As the sharp blade sliced through his life, Bel laughed again. "Bad move, shishishi… Prince the Ripper does not let ANYONE hurt his Froggie…" The psychotic prince sliced up the rest of the small squad in the hallway, leaving blood and entrails splattered almost to the ceiling. When the last of them were reduced to so much hamburger, he ran back to his Frog, staring down in fear. He knew about killing… healing was beyond his capabilities.

"Froggie? Froooggggiiieee…" He called as sweetly as he could, reaching out to touch the illusionist's shoulder before realizing it was a bloody mess. So much blood… he knew exactly how much blood the human body could hold, and it didn't seem possible that his Froggie had bled this much. "F-fran?" He dropped to his knees, pulling the small body against his with a soft whimper. "Fran, c'mon.. wake up now. The prince isn't amused, lazy frog…"

When he got no response, he scooped the light illusionist into his arms, taking off running. His car was parked nearby, waiting for their escape. "Fran… just hold on, ok… please… don't… don't leave the Prince…." He kept up a string of conversation with the unconscious frog as he ran.

Fran was placed gently into the passenger's seat and Bel leapt over the hood of the car to the driver's side, wasting no time in taking off down the street. Swerving in and out of traffic, whipping through stop signs and red lights, Bel made the normal hour long trip in less than 20. A voice in the back of his mind stored that information away… he'd have to tell his Froggie he still held the record. He was already pulling Fran out of the car as his mind caught up to his body.

Running inside, he started bellowing at the top of his lungs, putting Squalo's normal voice to shame. "LUSS! LUSSURIA! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!"

Squalo HAD been sleeping, curled up on Xanxus' couch while the boss actually worked on paperwork. The sudden, loud disruption of silence woke him with a start and he jumped up, staring around in confusion. "VOOOOIIII, WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?!"

Xanxus was already out of his seat and headed out the door… he might be a bastard, but he'd never heard the psycho trash sound so panicked. Squalo followed behind him, swearing softly. If those two had fucked up their mission…

When they rounded the corner, they both stopped in their tracks at the sight in front of them. Bel sat on the floor in front of the kitchen, stroking Fran's hair, sobbing softly. The illusionist was deathly pale and covered in blood. "What the fuck happened, trash?" Xanxus strode forward to try and get some answers.

Bel's head flew up, glaring at his boss, the first time Xanxus had ever felt that killing intent aimed at him from the blonde. "Where the fuck… is Lussuria?! Stay the hell away from my froggie!" He cuddled the unmoving illusionist to his chest, staring at Xanxus and Squalo as if he didn't recognize them.

Xanxus blinked for a second before darting forward, grabbing Bel's shoulder and throwing him at Squalo. Thankfully, the swordsman was paying attention and caught the prince around the waist, holding him off their boss as Xanxus checked the teal-haired boy for life. "He's not breathing, trash. Get those shitty healers up here now!" Xanxus barked out the order, then leaned forward and blew breath into the cold (much too cold, fucking trash getting killed out there…) lips.

Squalo held Bel back with one arm, as the prince wasn't putting up a fight now, just staring at Xanxus' back. His good hand held his cellphone and the sound of numerous boots announced the arrival of the healers Lussuria had been training. They quickly activated their Sun flames, covering the small illusionist in a golden glow.

The silver-haired swordsman looked down at the oddly quiet blonde against his chest in concern. "Voii, brat… are you hurt?" His voice was almost a normal level as he shook Bel lightly.

"Is… is Froggie dead?" A soft whimper and he turned his bloody face up to the shark. "H-he's not breathing…"

Squalo shook his head, honestly wishing he had more answers. "I don't know… we'll do everything we can."

Bel drew in a sharp breath, eyes closing. "Ushishishi… everything you can?" He stepped away from the swordsman's loose arm, head tilting to the side as his trademark grin spread across his tear- and blood-streaked face. "Everything you can?! YOU COULD HAVE BEEN THERE! Ushishishi…" He turned back to look at Fran, who was being carefully lifted by Xanxus. "You should have… been there…" He swallowed, a soft sob slipping from him as they started moving Fran to the infirmary.

Squalo winced as the Storm's voice actually filled him with guilt… would this have happened if he'd been there? He just didn't know… "Voi, c'mon, br… Bel… let's get down there." He steered the blonde towards the infirmary gently as Bel wrapped his arms around his own waist, as if holding himself in.

* * *

I hate the dark… hate it. Comes from an over-active imagination… but I can't stand it. It was so dark… Bel must have turned the light off again… But he's not here…

"…. Bel…" Ara, my voice sounded like it's coming down a long hallway… hallway… the mission… the gun… "BEL!" My body flew up, again without my direct instruction and my shoulder screamed in pain, forcing an answering scream from my throat. God, that HURT… what had…

"Shhh, Froggie… the prince is here… shhh…" Those soft fingers on my head and chest, pushing me gently back down… I don't think I'd ever felt anything so good.

"B-bel?" As my eyes adjusted to the sudden brightness, I could see him sitting next to me. He looked like hell… his hair was everywhere, covering most of his face… "Bel? What… what happened…?" The question after everything else sent me into a coughing fit, tears sliding down my cheeks as the jerking of my body ripped through my shoulder.

My prince just leaned over and held a glass of water for me, letting me take a couple of sips before pulling it away. He sat on the bed after putting the glass down. "Froggie gave the prince a scare…" And his arms were around me and they felt so good… All I could do is put my head on his shoulder, lifting my good arm to wrap around his waist.

I could feel him shaking and I wanted to look at him, but he held me so tightly… what happened? Seriously… I was beginning to get worried. "Bel-sempai? Bel…?" The longer he doesn't answer me, the more scared I got. "Belphegor! What… what's going on?"

"Bel-chan! It's lunchtime, honey, can I come in?" Luss-nee's voice pulled my attention away from Bel for a moment. Lunchtime? Why would he think Bel would care about food right now? I mean, damn, we just got home…

"Bel-chan? Are you awake?" The Muay Thai master poked his head in the room and blinked, then squealed, running in. "FRAN-CHAN! You're awake! Let me take a look at you!"

Suddenly, Bel was out of my arms and in front of me, his knives fanned out in front of him. "B-bel… it's Luss-nee, what… what are you doing?" I tried to grab his arm, but the pain that ripped through my shoulder and chest made me scream instead.

I never knew either of them could move so fast… Suddenly Bel's arms were around me, holding me up and soothing my back, while Luss' hands, warm with his flames, rubbed gentle circles in my shoulder. I don't know when my head fell to Bel's shoulder, but I knew I was crying… nothing had ever hurt like this before, and I found myself thinking longingly of Bel's knives in my back.

"Is he all right, Luss?" Bel's worried voice scared me, what was wrong with me!?

"He'll be fine, Bel. His muscles are going to be a bit weak for a while. He'll have to take care of himself."

"The prince will take care of his Froggie." Bel's arms tighten around me and I can finally draw enough breath to ask. "B-bel… Luss-nee… what happened?"

The look in Luss' eyes almost took my breath away… he was scared. Scared of what…. Apparently he was into answering my questions, because he shot a look at Bel. "Luss-nee… maybe you should go."

The Sun just nodded, motioning to the food. "Make sure he eats, Fran-chan…" Luss patted my back soothingly before walking out… I kinda hoped he'd bring me a plate too; my stomach was starting to complain.

"Lay back, Froggie… You should be resting." Bel helped me lay down, his hand running through my hair soothing me. I could feel my eyes closing against my will, feel the darkness pulling me back into a pain-free oblivion, but I didn't want to go.

"Froggie?" I wanted to answer him…. I really did, but my mouth wouldn't work. "Froggie? Fran?!" No… calm down, Bel… I'm just tired. So tired… "Fran?! LUSS! LUSSURIA!"

A heavy weight fell on my chest and somehow, I knew it was my sempai. "Fran, please… not again… please wake up… I can't…" Why was he crying? Bel…. Please stop… "Don't… don't do this again… the prince can't lose you again…" Lose me?

It took a lot of effort to swim back up from the darkness, to pull myself from the cool numbness that washed over me back to a state of consciousness. I lifted my good hand carefully, running it through Bel's hair. "Bel…" My voice sounded so wrong, breathy like I'd run a marathon. I'd have to ask Luss later what was wrong. Sempai was far too upset to explain anything right now.

"F-fran?" He lifted his head and my breath stopped for a second, staring at him. His hair had been pushed back and his forest green eyes were red-rimmed and almost dead…. He looked so lifeless staring back at me.

"Bel…" My hand slipped to his cheek, wiping the tears with my thumb. Belphegor, Prince the Ripper, crying over me… I'm still not sure if this is the most painful thing I've ever seen, or the sweetest. "I'm-I'm all right. I promise…"

"When Froggie got shot… I… I was scared… You left me, Fran…" He crawled up into the bed with me, settling on my good side with a shuddering sigh. "Why would you do that?"

Now I remembered… the gun pointed at Bel's head, my desperate leap… I didn't think I'd made it when I turned around to Bel covered in blood… A gasp ripped from my lips as my good arm tightened around him. "I saw it coming… but I couldn't stop it, Bel. I couldn't do anything." I bit my lip, my own tears slipping down my cheeks. "I thought I'd been too slow."

"Froggie… was trying to save the prince?" Bel lifted his head to look at me, before swooping down and capturing my lips in a deep kiss. His hand cupped my cheek and I finally felt like I was home.

"Oi, brat, are you finally awake?" Squalo was… quiet, standing at the door, peeking in like it was a lady's room instead of the public infirmary. Bel pulled back and glared at him, tightening his grip on me like Squalo was planning on stealing me away.

"What do you want, Shark?" The words, bit out, actually made Squalo wince. What the hell?

"What's up, long-haired commander?" I ran my hand along Bel's arm, trying to calm him down. I could tell something had happened between them… they were usually on fairly friendly terms.

Squalo walked in gingerly, like he was expecting to find a landmine with every step. Behind him, I could see odd slices in the wall and I turned my gaze back to Bel. "Have you been practicing in here, sempai?"

"Che, of course the prince has been practicing. Target practice, shishishi…" Bel's hair had fallen back in front of his eyes, but I could feel his glare. "Sharks are good things to practice on."

"VOOIII, BRAT! You've been throwing knives at me for two fucking weeks!" The loud yell went right through my head, making me flinch. It took a minute for my brain to stop ringing and process the information.

"Two… weeks?"

Bel whipped another knife at Squalo, apparently for being careless, before he pulled me gently into his arms. "The prince told you… Froggie left."

"Two weeks. I've been unconscious for two weeks?" It didn't feel right, but… as I shifted my shoulder and winced, I could believe it. "My ring… I had to use it a lot while we were there."

Squalo flinched, standing next to the bed. "I…. Xanxus wants to see you, brat." I couldn't bite back the sigh, but I nodded. Boss wasn't exactly a patient person, and I'd be lazing about for far too long. "C'mon, Sempai…" I slowly pulled away from him, biting my lip as I could feel the blood drain from my face. Standing was going to be interesting…

Bel was beside me suddenly, helping me up as Squalo put a hand on my other arm, keeping it still against my side. Apparently, their differences were forgotten as Squalo grabbed a sling and gently helped me into it. We all knew Boss…

I wasn't looking forward to the walk up there, but Bel apparently had different ideas, gently picking me up in his arms. "S-sempai…"

"Hush, Froggie. You can't walk all that way. The prince will take care of his Frog." I couldn't say I wasn't happy with the arrangement, my legs had been shaking just from standing up, and it was Bel… I buried my face in his neck, sighing softly. I peeked an eye out when the blanket wrapped around me gently, Squalo was tucking it under Bel's arms with a slight pink to his cheeks, avoiding Bel's gaze.

Hiding my face again, I whispered against Bel's neck as he started to walk. "What is up with loud-mouthed commander?"

"Ask him later." Bel's voice was soft and as he kissed my temple, my eyes closed. The gentle swaying in his arms, his soft breaths, and the warmth of the blanket lulled me to sleep before we ever got out of the lower hallway. I could hear his voice murmuring in the back of my head, and realized I'd been hearing it for a bit now.

* * *

"VOI, Boss, we brought the brat." Squalo's voice broke into Fran's sleep, but he was too comfortable at the moment to care.

Bel sat down, rubbing the illusionist's back. "Froggie, wake up. We're here…" He wasn't pleased that Xanxus had summoned his Frog as soon as Luss told him he was awake… but it was Boss.

Fran opened his eyes, shifting his head to peer at Xanxus. Morphing his face into a semblance of his normal passiveness, he nodded to him. "Ara, Boss, sorry for taking so long."

"Che, lazy trash. Are you done laying the fuck around now?" Bel's arms tightened around the teal-haired boy as he opened his mouth, but Fran beat him to it. Oddly, he heard what the Boss was actually asking for once. "Luss-nee says I have to be careful… Sorry, Boss."

Xanxus growled softly, slamming his glass down on the desk. "Getting yourself fucking shot is NOT Varia quality, shitty brat." And making him perform CPR because his second in command couldn't do it, and the worthless prince brat was too fucked up to think about it…

Fran shifted a bit in Bel's lap, too tired to deal with Xanxus' shit. "Ara, should I have let Bel get shot in the head, then?" He tried to maintain his dry sarcasm, but it was pretty much impossible to stay neutral at the moment… maybe he was just mad. "Would it make a difference to you if it was the loud-mouthed commander's head in the sights instead of Sempai's?"

Xanxus was surprised to see the normally emotionless illusionist glaring at him angrily. It was a nice change… he looked him over, then leaned back in his seat. "Fine, brat, report then. What the hell happened?"

Had Bel seriously not given his report yet? He really was a lazy prince… But when Fran pulled back to look at him, he couldn't help but notice the dark circles not quite hidden under his long bangs. Two weeks… "We got in without a hitch, and took out the target family. Easy pickings, but the guards caught us on the way out. They had Mist users, so I couldn't just hide our exit. We fought our way out, but when we got close to the front doors, a small backup group caught up with us. The guy in front had some sort of rifle. I didn't have time to do more than jump, so I did…" His voice shook slightly at the memory and Bel tightened his arms around him again, trying to comfort him… maybe comfort them both. "After that, I don't remember anything else."

Squalo picked up the report, oddly, leaning on Xanxus' desk. "After that, the prince brat brought you back here and we managed to keep you alive long enough to get the healers to do their work." He took a breath and exhaled sharply. "Your shoulder is fucked up, broken bones and shit. Luss was able to repair all the bone issues, but the muscle tearings are going to take a while to heal, especially since something in your ring or your flame is stopping some of the healing. You had broken ribs and a collapsed lung. Those, he was able to heal. So, as of right now, nothing life threatening, but you are on leave until the flamer gives you the green light."

Fran nodded slightly, head drooping to Bel's shoulder. He really, really wanted to care… but he couldn't be bothered at the moment.

"Is that everything, Sharky?" Bel's voice, though filled with his normal grin, sounded almost as tired as Fran felt.

"Yeah, get out of here. Lussuria will be up later to check on him."

Bel stood, adjusted Fran in his arms, and headed towards the door without another word. As he got there, Squalo's voice stopped him. "VOI! Bel… I'm sorry." The prince looked back at him, nodded once, and walked out with Fran, taking him to their room.

* * *

He was so light in my arms, he felt like his flames. My poor Froggie… I shook my head, smirking as he nuzzled my neck. I couldn't help but remember another night that started with me carrying him and him nuzzling my neck…

"Be patient, Froggie, we're almost there." The soft huff of a laugh on my skin felt like heaven… I'd been listening to his steady, slow breaths for far too long. A brief wrestle with the door knob and then I was able to lay him carefully on the bed, watching his face. It was pale, or paler than normal. I grabbed the water and painkillers Luss had left, helping him sit up to take them. My shirt went across the room as he settled himself into the pillows.

"Froggie… don't do that again." His curious eyes looking up at me… Fuck that, his eyes being open, sent a soft chill down my spine and I couldn't help but lean over him and kiss him softly. "You worried the prince."

He laughed softly, shaking his head. "Worrywart sempai…" His laugh even sounded amazing. I slid into the bed next to him, finally able to wrap myself around him, mindful of his injuries. So many injuries… so much blood…

A soft touch on my cheek pulled me from the memories. Who knew that there would be a time that the memory of blood would actually make me sick? Only my Froggie's blood… "Bel… stop. I'm sorry. I'm all right…" His head always fits perfectly under my chin… the perfect princess for a prince. "Stop worrying now. You look like you haven't slept at all."

"Che, stupid froggie, the prince is supposed to be taking care of you." His hair was in his eyes again… I brushed it back, kissing his cheek gently.

He actually blushed; it's so adorable when he does that. "What kind of a… princess would I be if I didn't take care of you too?" The way he wriggled into my chest makes my heart race… it's almost as good as killing.

I closed my eyes, just holding him against me. Feeling his heart against my chest, feeling his breath against my skin… "Fran… don't scare me like that again, ok?" I couldn't summon my grin, or my laugh, in the face of the memories ripping through my head. I could feel the first tear trickle down my cheek and I tried to hide it, burying my face in his hair.

That damned frog was too observant, even drugged up and in pain… his hand slid across my cheek, wiping the tears away. "I'm sorry, Bel… I'm sorry… I just.." My poor froggie started crying softly and it broke my heart all over again. "I couldn't stand the thought of you just… gone."

I did the only thing I can think of… I lowered my lips to his and kissed him as completely as I've wanted to since Luss told me he'd live. I refused to pull away until we were both gasping for breath and he trembled in my arms, exactly the way I wanted him to be. "I love you, Fran…"

"I love you too, Bel."

His head buried itself into my chest, a habit I've missed desperately. Stroking his hair gently, I sighed in contentment. "Sleep, Fran… just promise me you'll wake up this time."

"A-ara, Bel… I promise." I could hear the low drawl in his voice, a combination of exhaustion and the drugs pulling him into sleep. I pulled the covers over us, keeping him in my arms. I wasn't letting go this time…


End file.
